


Luke is a Fast Learner

by TrashCat



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consent Issues, Cuddling, Emotional Manipulation, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Slave, Rimming, Uninformed Consent, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCat/pseuds/TrashCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three short Van/Luke smutfics. All the usual Van warnings apply VERY MUCH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote these a month or two back when I was playing Tales of the Abyss...why is every ship in this game perfect (by which I mean horrifying)
> 
> Luke's mental age is...up for debate, and he's very dependent and bratty in the fic, so I've tagged this with "Underage" just to be safe.

Master Van always said they had to hide it, but Luke didn't understand why. Really, he wanted to tell Guy all about it just in case he didn't already know, but since Master Van said this was a grown-up thing, and Guy was older, he probably already did know.

Luke wasn't sure why it had to be a secret from other grown-ups, either, because if this was something that grown-ups supposedly did all the time, then they'd already know about it, and wouldn't be surprised that Luke was doing it, because Master Van said that Luke was old enough to know about it now.

But still, Master Van said that this game was their secret, and Luke was really proud to be keeping a secret with Van, like a real adult.

They'd started a few days after Luke had turned seventeen, and he and Van had gone to the shower together after practice, the one that the servants usually used and that Luke only got to use after swords practice. That was pretty normal for them. But what happened in there was different from usual.

Van closed and locked the door and then turned back to Luke.

“I'm sorry I couldn't be here for your seventeenth birthday, Luke. I'm proud of you.”

“All I really did was turn another year older, though...” Luke shrugged and pulled his shirt off, and then sat on the bench to take off his shoes and socks.

“Nonsense. You've grown up into a fine young man.” Van's voice was warm. That tone of voice always made Luke shiver happily, even right now.

And then Van's big rough hand was on his shoulder, and Luke jumped.

“Th-thanks. I mean...you say that, Master, but I don't really feel like an adult...I'm not even allowed to leave the mansion.” Luke kept his head down. Master Van's hand on his shoulder was making his heart beat faster and he didn't want him to see, because it was probably showing on his face.

Master Van smiled: Luke could hear the chuckle that always went along with his fond smiles. And then he tousled Luke's hair, so Luke's heart jumped in his chest. He sat next to him on the bench.

“Luke...there's actually something I was hoping to show you today. Something adults do.”

“Huh?” Luke wrinkled his nose. “Sounds boring.”

Van laughed again. “I hope it's not boring.” He took his hand off Luke's shoulder. “Take off your pants, Luke. Your underclothes, too.”

“Oh...yeah,” Luke laughed. He'd forgotten for a minute that they were about to take a shower. He'd gotten so distracted by Master Van, the gentle touch of his strong hands.

Van watched patiently, and gestured for Luke to sit back down after he was done.

“Luke, do you ever touch yourself?”

Luke raised an eyebrow. What was this, a trick question? He _was_ himself, so...he was probably always touching himself, or...something like that.

“Between your legs, Luke.”

“Huh?” Luke's face flushed red. “Y-yeah, when I pee.” And sometimes just for fun. He'd found out about that years ago, and taken to doing it while he was lying in bed.

“Do you ever do it just for fun?”

“H-how did you know?” Master Van couldn't read his mind, right? How did he know? He couldn't...tell somehow, right?

Van laughed and Luke's face burned even hotter. “Everyone does it at least a little, Luke. It's totally normal.”

Luke nodded, still nervous.

“Me too, in fact.”

“R-really?”

Van stroked Luke's hair again. “There's different things you can do while you're doing that, you know, Luke. Kind of like...games, I suppose. Grown-ups do them.”

“Well...I'm a grown-up now,” Luke said hopefully.

“You are. Sit on my lap, Luke.”

“Really? I really can?” Luke had wanted to sit in Van's lap...about as long as he could remember, almost. It was one of those things like hugging and kissing that he knew other people did, but that no one wanted to do with him.

“Yes, Luke,” Van said, amused.

Luke clambered into Van's lap. His heart was pounding. He couldn't help but smile, though he was a little embarrassed about being naked.

Van's breath was hot on the back of Luke's neck and his strong arms held Luke in place and Luke wished he could turn around and hug him. He also wished his dick would stop acting up, because it was starting to stick up and that was really embarrassing.

“Sorry,” Luke muttered.

“It's alright,” Van said, and his voice was deep and low in Luke's ear and really did make it sound like it was alright.

He wrapped one arm around Luke's waist and put the other on Luke's cock.

“Woah!” Luke jumped.

“It's alright. Just relax. It's like a massage.”

Luke nodded and tried to close his eyes, resting his head on Van's shoulder. It did feel good, Master Van's hand on his cock, bigger and faster and more sure than his own hand when he played with himself sleepily under the sheets. Master Van knew what he was doing.

It wasn't long before he couldn't even try to relax and was squirming in Van's lap instead, trying not to make too much noise because it felt really good and if he didn't watch himself he might do something like squeak.

“I-I kinda feel like I have to pee,” he managed to say, finally.

“That's alright, Luke. You can if you have to.” There was Van's voice right in his ear again, all low and growly and comforting and—and Luke was definitely going to pee, all over Master Van, but Master Van's big right hand was all over his dick and balls and touching him so thoroughly and carefully like he knew exactly what to do and—

Luke shuddered and something warm spilled out of him, but it wasn't pee. He opened one eye and saw that it was white thickish stuff and it had gotten all over Master Van's hand.

“S-sorry, sorry...sorry, Master...”

“It's alright, Luke. I expected this to happen. It's normal.”

“Wh-what kind of game is this?” Luke asked as Van wiped the white stuff off onto Luke's discarded underclothes. He shifted in Van's lap, realizing he was sitting on something hard.

“One that adults play with each other, when they like each other very much.”

“Y-you like me very much?”

“Of course,” Van laughed, and kissed him on the forehead. “Now, how do you feel about doing the same thing to me?”

“Er, Master, I don't think you can sit on my lap...”

“Not that part.” Van lifted Luke off his lap, onto the bench next to him. “It'll be just like swords training. I'll be guiding you.”

Luke nodded. Van started to unlace his pants and Luke watched, feeling self-conscious for the first time about seeing his Master naked—now that he knew he was going to be touching him, seeing his cock seemed different.

Master Van's cock was bigger than his, and right now it was even bigger than usual, sticking straight up like Luke's had been. Luke glanced at him to see if it was okay to touch it.

“Go on,” Van said.

Luke wasn't as good at it as Master Van had been. His hands felt really small all of a sudden, even though really they were bigger than any of the maids' and almost bigger than Guy's. And they kept shaking, and Luke was afraid of being too rough because dicks were sensitive and he didn't want to hurt Master Van on accident. Master Van had to tell him it was okay to be a little less shy, in that deep warm voice that made Luke shiver happily. He put his hand over Luke's and guided him and Luke felt like his heart was jumping out of his chest.

“You're doing great, Luke,” Van told him. “Just like that. There you go.” He kept murmuring things like that into Luke's ear, and his hair brushed the side of Luke's face, and his hand was covering Luke's, he was holding Luke's hand and guiding him in a way that was better and more intimate than swords practice, and Luke's ears and cheeks were burning and his heart wouldn't slow down and when Van nuzzled his hair and kissed his forehead and then his lips, he almost felt like he was floating.

Even though Luke was clumsy, and Master Van had to help him along most of the way, he made Van come, though it took longer than it had for him. Luke was relieved it was over, but at the same time he wished Master Van would touch him like that again. Just touching himself would never live up to this.

“Did I do okay?” Luke asked, wiping his hands off on the underclothes that would definitely need to be cleaned now and following Van into the shower.

“Very well. You're a fast learner, Luke.” Van peeled his shirt off and Luke couldn't help but watch.

“So...um...are we going to do that game again some other time? After next practice?”

“We could. There's plenty of different things I could teach you. We could do the same thing, or if you'd like, I could teach you something new.”

“Wow...”

“Feeling overwhelmed?”

“No,” Luke insisted. “I can handle it. We can do a bunch of different stuff.” Though he couldn't possibly imagine what else there could be to learn.

Van laughed, and petted Luke, and turned on the cold water and it drenched both of them and then Van started talking about swords practice as if nothing new had happened. Afterwards, when Luke was clean and laying on his bed and Master Van had left for the day, he tried touching himself and remembering what had happened, but it wasn't good enough, so instead he buried his face in his pillow and thought about Master Van's arms around him and his deep voice encouraging him and the kisses he'd given him. And the secret games he'd be learning with him from now on—Luke hugged his pillow and rolled and rolled around on the bed, and when he fell off, it didn't even hurt.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

None of the stuff he and Master Van did across the next few months hurt at all. Some of it was kind of a pain, like learning how to suck on Van's cock and swallow the cum without gagging, but even that made him happy. Even when tears leaked from his eyes and he tried not to retch, Master Van was petting his head and guiding him, telling him what to do and that he was doing a good job. And Luke was glad—now he was good at two things. Sparring, and grown-up games. Even if the guards in the halls called him prissy or an idiot now and then, especially when they thought he wasn't listening, Luke knew that he could match them in a fight, or bring them to their knees with pleasure. And that was enough to make him proud of himself throughout the day, no matter how many people ignored him. He could always look forward to swords practice, and then the games he and Master Van played afterwards, and how Van would smile and kiss him and tell him he was a handsome boy and how it felt good to be with him. Sometimes, Luke would think about those times when he was eating dinner with his family or hanging out with Guy, and they'd always ask why he was smiling all of a sudden, why his face was so red. Luke really wished he could tell Guy, but Master Van had sharply told him no when he brought it up.

Today, when Master Van arrived, Luke ran out into the courtyard to greet him, same as always, and since no one was around, Master Van let him hug him.

“Today are we going to do that thing?” Luke asked after he had given Master Van a long hug.

“Hm? You mean Rending Thrust? Only if you manage to improve your footwork.”

“No, the other thing. The thing you mentioned after we did the inter...intercrurural...”

Master Van put a finger to his lips. “Luke,” he said in a low voice.

Luke bowed his head. “Sorry.” Even if no one was in sight, they had to be careful. Master Van said that if anyone found out, he might not be able to come teach Luke anymore. “But I want to try it. I want to try something else new. I like all the stuff we do but I want to do more stuff too. I want to do everything.”

“Everything?” Master Van stood the training dummy up a few yards away, checking to make sure it wouldn't fall over. “Luke, 'everything' means a lot.”  
“I know,” Luke said defensively.

“And some of it could hurt. Just like with our sparring matches, I've been careful with you.”

“You've been holding back on me?” Luke raised his eyebrows, trotted up to meet Master Van as he came back from adjusting the dummy.

“Well...after a fashion,” Van said, avoiding Luke's eyes ever so slightly.

“Really?” That wasn't fair. Luke thought of everything that they'd done together—of the warm embraces Master Van gave him and the kisses and kind words and all the great ways he'd touched him—and now Van was telling him that it could be better than that? That he was holding back? “But I don't want you to.”

“I'm not sure how you'd feel about this one, Luke.”

“I'd like it,” Luke insisted.

“You'd like anal penetration?”

“Y-yeah,” Luke insisted. Anal penetration...he knew what “anal” meant, and what “penetration” meant. “And I don't want you to hold back on me anymore, Master. I can handle it!”

Luke glared into Master Van's eyes, determined. Master Van stroked his beard a few times, thinking.

“I-I love you,” Luke said. “I can take it, no matter what you do. You don't have to worry about hurting me. I'm strong.”

And Van sighed, and smiled, and petted Luke's hair and Luke melted under that touch. “Give it your all in practice today. And then we'll see if you can really handle going all the way.”

Luke beamed. And for the next hour and a half, he attacked the practice dummy with a fervor fueled by his pounding heart and the reckless excitement inside him, and obediently listened to Master Van's every word, and even practiced the same movement over and over again until it was perfect without complaining.

And then afterwards, Luke had never showered as quickly or as thoroughly in his life.

He practically bolted down the hallway, across the courtyard, and into his room after he got dressed. Master Van followed with calm, measured strides, and Luke was already almost completely undressed by the time he entered the bedroom.

Master Van smiled at that, and sat on the bed, and Luke sat in his lap like always. He wrapped his legs around Master Van's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. And Master Van put his arms around him.

“You're certainly affectionate today,” Van chuckled.

“I'm just excited,” Luke said. “I want you to do everything to me.”

Van laughed, and Luke looked at him because he hadn't expected that.

“It's nothing,” Van said, still smiling, but not quite in the fond way Luke was used to. “You want me to do 'everything' to you.”

“Yeah,” Luke said.

Master Van gently pried Luke off of him. “Get on your hands and knees with your legs spread.” He stood up and went to go check that the windows were locked. Sometimes Guy came in through the windows, so they had to lock them now.

Luke obediently took the position Master Van wanted, and watched him pull all the curtains closed, bringing the room to a cozy dimness. He was already half-hard from anticipation when Master Van got on the bed behind him, though he wasn't sure what exactly was going to happen next. He had to keep himself from asking: he didn't want to seem like a dumb kid now, not after he had convinced Master Van to treat him like a real equal and not baby him.

“You're not nervous, Luke?”

“N-nope,” Luke said. But he wasn't sure whether he should be or not.

“Good. I'm going to put my fingers inside you. Just one at first, then we'll see how many more you can handle.”

“Wait, what? Inside where?” Luke looked at Master Van from between his legs.

Master Van snorted, a little derisively. “Inside your ass, Luke, where else?”

“Stuff's not supposed to go in there!”

“Didn't you say you wanted to do this?”

“Well...yeah,” Luke admitted.

It was hard to relax like Master Van told him to, knowing that any second one of those big fingers was going to go up inside—when it went in, cold and slick with something and without any warning, Luke yelped.

“Does it hurt?” Van asked.

“No, it's just...weird.” Unnatural and foreign. His body wanted to force it back out, but he tried not to, tried flexing his toes and gripping the sheets to distract himself.

“Good.” And another cold slick finger went in. Now it did hurt a little. Luke wasn't used to this and wasn't sure how he was supposed to be. He'd really rather Master Van take his fingers out, or maybe go back to just one for a while, but he wanted to prove to Van that he could handle this. He was an adult.

“What's on your fingers?” Luke asked.

“Lubricant. It's like a lotion so this won't hurt you.”

“So like a gel?”

“Well...I suppose.”

Master Van's two fingers were stretching Luke's opening apart and it was uncomfortable, and Luke pressed his lips together and tried to focus on Master Van's other hand instead. It was gripping Luke's hip, firm and steady and comforting, even if it wasn't quite enough to balance out the pain. _I can take this_ , he told himself. _I can take this I can take this_.

Then the hand left, and Luke heard the rustling of fabric behind him, Master Van undoing his pants probably, and tried to look but didn't want to move too much. And then there were wet sounds, more of the lubricant being applied to somewhere, probably.

Then in one swift movement, Master Van pulled his fingers out of Luke's ass and shoved in something else, something bigger, instead.

It hurt. Luke felt stretched way beyond anything that could be comfortable, let alone pleasant or interesting, and he involuntarily tried to force the foreign object out, but Master Van held Luke still with both hands, gripping his hips tightly.

“O-ow,” Luke said, and that was all he could say for a minute. Then, “I-is that your dick?”

“Yes,” Master Van said.

“Oh...”

“Have you changed your mind, Luke?”

“No way!” His ass was throbbing with pain and his muscles weren't sure how to contract around this and really he had a dull panic in the back of his brain about this, paranoid that maybe the wetness starting to drip down between his legs was blood but he was afraid to look. But this was for Master Van. “I love you! I can do it.”

Master Van's hands didn't move from Luke's hips, but his words caressed him. “You're such a good boy, Luke.”

And as Luke grew warm and dizzy in the wake of that praise, Master Van pulled out, nearly all the way. Then shoved in.

Luke hadn't expected it, hadn't expected the sudden friction and harsh force inside him, and if it had hurt dully before, now it was like a knife, and he was sure something in that shove had ripped his ass open. He choked on some noise that was something like a sob. _I can take this I can take this I can take this._

Master Van pressed Luke's head down into the pillows, and pulled in and out again, then again, and Luke could feel his legs starting to cramp. He was still half-hard, but only because of Master Van's touch and the knowledge that he had put his cock inside him—he liked the idea, but it didn't feel as good in practice as it would have in theory.

When Master Van shifted his position again, Luke felt something good in it for the first time, Master Van's cock hitting something inside him that felt good, but it was still too much. And when Van pulled out of Luke and turned Luke over, roughly, and laid him flat on his back on the wrinkled sheets and then pried his legs open and shoved into his ass again, Luke didn't care that Van had started kissing up his neck to his lips. His hands where he touched Luke were still slippery with lube and his grip was careless and selfish.

“Am I bleeding?” Luke finally managed to get out, as Van's tongue left his mouth and traced up his cheek, to catch a tear of pain that had slipped out.

“Possibly,” Van said. “It'll heal.”

Luke nodded and wrapped his arms around Master Van, fingers digging into the back of his shirt. Master Van kissed Luke's forehead, his temple, his ear, and all the while he kept going, kept doing that even though it hurt, and he didn't even check if Luke was bleeding.

“I love you, Luke,” Van murmured, low and growly and close to Luke's ear.

“I love you too,” Luke choked.

“You're being so good...so grown-up...I'm so proud of you.”

Luke pressed his face into Master Van's shirt and let those words fill him, clung to them like he was clinging to Van. And Van kept using him, his breath in Luke's ear getting more ragged and growly and labored, and even now, Luke felt proud.

Master Van came inside of him. Then he pulled out and kissed Luke on the forehead one more time and sat back, already putting his cock back inside his pants.

Luke gingerly sat up and checked that the stuff leaking out of his asshole was really all cum and there wasn't any blood mixed in. When he carefully put a finger inside, not very far, he did find a little blood. But at least it was only a little.

When he looked up, Master Van's face was more stony than Luke was used to it being during their games.

“Well, Luke?” Van said. “What did you think?”

“Can I have a hug?” Luke asked, his voice cracking a little.

Master Van held Luke tightly and Luke closed his eyes and tried not to sniffle.

“So...is this game your favorite?” Luke asked.

Van considered. “It's quite possible it is.”

“And you said I did good?”

“Yes. You made me very happy.”

Luke grinned through the tears that clouded his eyes, though he wasn't sure why he was crying.

“Luke, I have to leave now,” Van said after a few moments. Luke pulled away and tried not to let Master Van see his face.

“See you,” Luke said. “I'll keep practicing until next time, promise!”

“Good. You make me proud, Luke.” Master Van ruffled Luke's hair, and Luke laid down on the bed as he unlocked the door and left.

The sheets were all messed up, and slimy in some places with lube and cum. None of it was Luke's this time, though. _Maybe this is like wine, where it's an acquired taste and old people like it_ , he thought. The inside of his ass felt grimy and he was cramping in muscles he had never even felt before. Now, more than ever, he wished he could mention this stuff to Guy, because had Guy ever tried this? Did he like it?

But the windows were locked, and Luke was too exhausted for now to get up, so instead he just stared at the closed curtains, and tried to distract himself from the growing soreness by thinking of how adult he was now, how Master Van had said he was proud of him, and how little he had complained. He had done a good job, he decided. It hadn't been so bad.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Luke closed the door behind him.

Master Van was sitting in an armchair in the small room, still in his robe and tunic despite the heat of the day—it was so much hotter here in Chesedonia than it was at Luke's home in Kimlasca. He'd been surprised.

But here in the dim room of the inn, with the sun slipping below the horizon, it was better than outside. Everyone else, all the people Luke had been forced together with by fate, had gone to explore the city, but Luke just wanted to see Master Van.

He couldn't help but grin when he met Master Van's eyes, and Van gave him a warm, wry, meaningful smile back that made Luke's heart flutter in his chest.

“It's hot here in Chesedonia, isn't it, Luke? Why don't you take all that off?”

“Yes, Master!” Luke eagerly pulled off his coat and tossed it to the side, and then the short shirt he wore under it. Soon he was stripped down to nothing, his underclothes resting on top of a loose pile of his discarded clothes. He started trotting across the room to sit on Van's lap, like he usually did, but Van put a hand out to stop him.

“Now, Luke. There's no need to be hasty. Why don't you show me how much you missed me?” Van's voice was rich and reassuring and amused. Luke sank to all fours, and crawled to Van, something Van had taught him to do. The floor was cool against his palms and knees.

Van ran his fingers through Luke's long hair, stroking it, petting Luke, and Luke craved the touch of that rough, big hand that was so familiar and comforting and god he'd missed this, he'd been wanting this touch since the day he'd teleported away with Van's sister, that nagging coldhearted girl. He pressed up against the hand that was petting him, like a cat. Van laughed a little in the back of his throat and ran his hand down Luke's cheek, pushing Luke's chin up, and then pulled Luke forward a little so Luke's lips touched his crotch. Luke nuzzled against Van's pants and kissed there.

“Show me how much you missed me,” Van repeated, softly, and a thrill ran through Luke and he grinned up at his master with bright eyes, and he sought out the snaps of Van's pants with his lips and tried to undo them with his teeth, which Van laughed at, but in the end he had to use his hands a little. He pulled Van's cock out of his pants and kissed it, again and again, with light, gentle kisses like he'd been taught. “You were lonely without me, weren't you? I could see it in your eyes the moment we were reunited. You've been so patient, Luke. Such a good boy.”

Those words, spoken in a growly murmur, were Luke's favorite in the entire world. He hummed happily and ran his tongue along the underside of his master's cock, and then put the head of it in his mouth. Master Van petted him again as a reward for that, and Luke loved it so much when Van did this, combed his hair with his fingers like that, stroked his head like an obedient dog or beloved cat. He caressed Van's cock with his tongue and closed his eyes and focused on just trying to fit as much of it in his mouth as he could, while shivering with pleasure as Van petted him and purred things at him, words that spurred him on to make this the best display of love he could manage.

“Just think of it,” Van said. “When you come live with me in Daath, Luke, we can do this every day. You'd love that, wouldn't you? Every day, I'll train you in the sword. Then we can relax and play more fun games like this, and then, Luke, you can sleep in my bed with me every night.”

That made Luke's heart leap. He pulled back, looking up into Van's kind eyes. “Really?!” The idea of going to sleep with Master Van's strong arms around him, pressed up against Master Van's chest, falling asleep to the sound of Master Van's steady breathing, set his heart racing in a kind of giddy excitement he could hardly stay still for.

“Really,” Van said, and Luke was so happy he couldn't stop from grinning like an idiot—but he had to show it in the way Master Van had taught him, and kissed his Master's cock and nuzzled it and licked it while thanking him in a small, shaky, but so, so happy voice. He forced himself to stay focused on that, to show his appreciation by making Van cum, because that was what Van liked the most, more than hugs or kisses or excellent swordplay. Instead of jumping up and hugging Van, he cooed “thank you...thank you...thank you...” and soaked up the warmth of Van's hands where they gripped and petted him.

Luke used his hands to help out so Van would cum faster, because even though he really wanted to properly thank Van, he also wanted it to be his turn soon. He kept looking up for reassurance, and when it was almost time, he pulled away, so Van could cum on Luke's face, like he liked.

“This is the way you're meant to look,” Van told him, smiling with satisfaction. Luke blushed. And then Van held out his arms—“Come here, Luke—” and Luke climbed up into Van's embrace, wrapped his arms around Van's neck, breathed in his master's familiar smell. Van kissed Luke's neck and twined his fingers through Luke's long hair again, and Luke giggled. That was something he never did unless he was with Master Van.

“I'm nervous about all this Akzeriuth stuff, Master...”

“Don't be, Luke. You'll be a hero.”

“Everyone else is just waiting for me to mess up again. They all make fun of me. No one likes me except you.”

“Isn't that enough?” Van asked. “You and me against the world, Luke. The Commandant of the Oracle Knights and his precious pupil. Does it matter if no one else likes you?”

Luke laughed again. “I guess you're right, Master.”

Van muttered low in Luke's ear, his beard brushing against Luke's skin and tickling him. “No one else could possibly care about you as much as I do, Luke.”

And Luke's entire body filled with the warm giddy glow that he was so addicted to, and he hugged Master Van so tight that if it had been anyone but Master Van it would have hurt, and Master Van hugged him back.

“Hey Master, I want to sleep in your bed tonight,” Luke said, as sweetly as he could manage, in the same voice he'd used when he was younger and asking his mother for candy. “No one'll notice I'm gone, right? We all have our own rooms.”

“Now, Luke, we'll have all the time in the world to do that in Daath,” Van said.

“But I want to _now_ ,” Luke whined. “Everyone's been such a pain in the ass this whole time, and I want to be with you, and that dumb Thing is asleep on my bed and it makes weird squeaky snores.” He twisted a strand of Van's hair around his fingers and pouted at nothing in particular. “Pleeeease? I'll suck your cock again. You can put it in my ass or do anything else you want, too, I swear. Come on, Master Van, please?” He started rubbing Master Van's cock with his hand while he begged, but Van grasped his wrist.

“There's no need for that, Luke.” Van sighed. “Very well. But I'll be rising early in the morning and you're getting up with me.”

“Okay!” Luke dropped to the floor and padded over to the room's bed, a sturdy but small one. It had been made with probably one person in mind. He pulled the sheets over his head and they were soft, but smelled strange. Every bed he'd slept in since he'd been pulled from home had smelled different, and he couldn't quite put his finger on why.

While he and Van had been reuniting, the sun had slipped past the horizon and now the room was almost completely dark. Van lit a lamp and carefully undressed in the dim light, folding his robes neatly, stripping down to a light tunic. Luke watched from under the sheets, his own heartbeat pounding on the mattress.

Then Van snuffed the lamp out again, turned, and came towards the bed, and Luke rolled over as far as he could so Van could lay down. The mattress dipped and creaked when Van got on it, and protested even more when Luke scrambled on top of Van, straddling him.

“Hey Master, we should have a pillow fight or something while we're here. Or we should wrestle.”

“Hasn't it been a long enough day?” Van groaned.

“I'm not tired, though.” Luke bounced up and down and tried to grab the pillow from under Van's head. Instead he caught a few fistfuls of Van's hair. “Aww, you're laying on it.” He thought he saw Van grin in the dark. “Come on, Master Van, let's have a practice fight.”

“Do you really think you stand a chance against me?”

“Yeah, maybe. Since you're tired,” Luke said impishly, but then, almost immediately, he was grabbed by the upper arms and whirled around and pinned to the mattress, precariously close to the edge. “Woah.”

“You let your guard down, Luke.”

“No way, that's not fair, I didn't say start yet,” Luke protested, laughing as Master Van left bristly ticklish kisses all along the tender skin of his neck, teasing all the way down to his collarbone. “Master, come on!”

“You wanted a fight and now you're getting it. Come on and try to fight me off.”

But Luke didn't want to fight against it, not that low growly playful voice and the brush of long hair against his bare skin and the touches trailing down—oh man, Master Van was going to do that thing where he toyed with Luke's nipples. “Stop it,” he said weakly, letting the feeling wash over him, the warm floaty feeling he got when Van touched him like this. The feeling of excitement and calm and safety and everything good, and tonight he could feel like that until morning came and then after Akzeriuth he could run away with Master Van to Daath and they'd be able to be like this without worrying about anyone finding out. Luke held one of Van's hands and kissed every finger and then that hand curled around and brushed Luke's hair back from his face, and Luke tried to turn his head and kiss it again in thanks but Master Van wouldn't let him, and then he was trailing his lips down to in between Luke's legs, getting way down under the covers, and Luke kicked the sheets back so Master Van could breathe and so that he could see that dark broad-shouldered outline between his legs, kissing all around his cock but never actually touching it.

“What about that fight, hm?”

“N-never mind,” Luke mumbled, slipping his hand into Van's and intertwining their fingers. He watched Van's silhouette and waited on tenterhooks for Van to decide what to do with him.

Van pulled his hand away from Luke's and grabbed him firmly by the thighs, lifting his lower back and ass straight off the mattress. Luke draped his legs over Master Van's shoulders and screwed his eyes shut, waiting for the first shock of pleasure from his Master's mouth on his cock—but it didn't happen. Van's tongue touched him, but not there. Instead it teased around Luke's opening.

Luke yelped in surprise, much too loudly, and Van gave him a dirty look.

“Sorry,” he whispered.

“If you can't stay quiet I'm going to gag you,” Van warned, and Luke nodded and braced himself for the sensations to start again. When they did, he clutched fistfuls of the bedsheets, and tried not to do anything more than whine. This was the first time Master Van had done this to him, and it was weird, but it was better than when Van had put his cock in his ass. It actually felt good. Warm and wet and when Van put his tongue inside, a jolt went down Luke's spine and he didn't even have the strength to support his own weight anymore, just lay limp in Van's arms in the dark with his face on fire, getting hotter but not able to stop shivering. He was so hard now that he kept trying to grind, except there was nothing to grind up against.

“Master, can you do my cock too?” he tried, as quietly as possible.

Van gave him a dark look. “What did I say, Luke?”

“Um...”

And Master Van pulled off his tunic and forced Luke's mouth open, and shoved the wad of cloth in, far enough in Luke's mouth that it made him gag.

“Sorry,” Luke tried to say but it came out as just more of a muffled hum around the cloth. He tried to make out his Master's expression in the dark, and thought he saw a glint of anger, but couldn't tell. Master Van wouldn't kick him out, would he? Maybe he'd just make him finish by himself, but even that would be a blow. It wasn't his fault he couldn't stay totally quiet when something that good was happening to him...

“Luke. If you want rewards, you're going to have to learn to be obedient.” And Van ran his tongue so lightly around Luke's hole that Luke strained to get closer, even kicking his legs a little. Van's grip tightened on Luke's legs. “Be still.”

Luke nodded. Van licked him way too lightly again and he tried to blink back tears of frustration. It wasn't fair, he wanted it so much, he had made Van cum and he had been putting up with all these stupid people and getting dragged everywhere and he just wanted Van to make him feel good...he concentrated on laying still, closing his eyes, and Van's mouth started to move over Luke's balls, to his cock. It took all Luke's determination not to make any noise, but he couldn't control his shuddering anymore. He held tightly to the bedsheets and wished, as if by wishing hard enough he could make it happen, that Van would hold his hand. Was he imagining that Van was going fast, pleasuring him ruthlessly so it would be done faster? It was working, though. Luke twisted his head to the side and bit down on the tunic in his mouth, breathing in a thick mixture of the smells of strange bed and desert air and snot and faintly, from the tunic, the pleasant scent of sweat. He tried to be good, and not make any noise. Van pulled his mouth away before Luke came, and the semen got all over Luke's thighs. Van pulled the tunic out of Luke's mouth.

“Are you mad at me?” Luke whispered.

Van wiped some of Luke's cum onto his fingers and made Luke suck on them, and Luke tried to read his expression in the dark.

“No. I'm not angry. But you need to learn how to follow instructions better. Obedience is important in a soldier.”

“And I'm going to become an Oracle Knight after I run away with you to Daath, right?” Luke finished licking Van's fingers and wrapped both of his hands around Van's larger one.

“Yes. You are.”

Luke nodded and laid down, gently tugging on Van to get him to lay down too.

Master Van was a tall man, and strong, and laying down next to him felt like laying in the shadow of a mountain. Luke curled up against his chest and burrowed close to him. The desert air was cooling quickly and chill air leaked from the open window. Luke draped Van's arm over his shoulders. Van was silent.

“Hey...I'm sorry I was loud, Master,” Luke ventured.

Van didn't respond for a moment, and then his big hand came down over Luke, fingers curling into Luke's hair. “It's alright. You're young yet. I can forgive it.”

“I won't do it again,” Luke insisted. “I'll get better and be just the way you want. I'll make you proud, I promise.”

Van smiled in the dark and petted his hair again in response.

Luke gave his Master a quick, shy kiss on the cheek and Van recoiled, probably from surprise, Luke thought. Because in the next moment Van wrapped both his arms around Luke and gave him a deep, sudden kiss, so that Luke couldn't move or breathe, and he felt dizzy and wonderfully powerless. Van let him go just as suddenly. “Go to sleep, Luke,” he said, warm and genial. “It's a busy day again tomorrow.”

Luke nodded and buried his flushed face in the sheets, and though he thought he'd never get to sleep with his heart pounding so hard and the warm body of Master Van pressed against his, eventually consciousness did leave him, and he drifted off.

 


End file.
